It is known to use conductor foils for electrically connecting electrical or electronic components. The conductor foils have a multilayer structure, printed circuit trace patternings, insulated to the outside, being applied to a nonconductive carrier foil. For example, it is known to apply thin copper printed circuit traces onto a carrier foil made of polyimide and to cover them with a further carrier foil. The printed circuit traces are conductively connected to the soldering surfaces arranged on the conductor foil for hard-soldering to the electrical terminals of components. Conductor foils of this type are employed, for example, near automobile engines or transmission units. Thus it is known, for example, to integrate a hybrid circuit in the housing of a clutch actuator, the hybrid circuit being connected, via a conductor foil, to various valves for regulating compressed air as well as to an eddy current sensor and to a plug-in part for connection to external cables. The hybrid circuit has a plug connector for this purpose, whose connector pins are soldered to the soldering surfaces of the conductor foil, which are designed as soldering eyelets. The elastically malleable conductor foils have great strength in the face of vibration stresses, but the most extreme shaking stresses arising in units of this type with acceleration up to 50 g, exert extremely heavy stresses on the soldering surfaces of the conductor foil. Vibration stresses, which are transmitted to the plug connector via a vibrating feed line segment of the conductor foil, can lead to the soldering points breaking or individual connecting pins being broken from the plug connector.